1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal and corresponding method of differently displaying at least one or more interactive functions according to a type of the interactive function.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, users can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos, etc.
Mobile terminals also include interactive services that use a user's participation. Thus, data based on the result of the terminal user's participation are transmitted and received via the terminal. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a related art method of using an interactive function in a mobile terminal.
As shown in FIG. 1, an interactive function 10 is displayed on a broadcast image when the user is viewing a current broadcast. For instance, the interactive function 10 can be a function for purchasing items contained in the broadcast. When the interactive function 10 is displayed to the user, the display also includes an icon 20 indicating the interactive function 10 is displayed. However, the information displayed to the user is very limited and does not provide any more information that may be useful to the user.